Tsunayoshi's life of a Youkai
by Kuuhaku Particles
Summary: Tsuna is a five year old youkai. On one stormy night, he got separated from his pack and is now alone in a dense forest. when the storm finally cleared, he came out of his hiding spot and..."wow I didn't expect a youkai to be roaming around the garden..." Did I mention Tsuna's hair is blueish white? -No pairing-(Tsuna is 5 in this fanfic, what do you expect?)
1. The Start of Tsuna's Adventure

_**THIS IS AU, SO IT DOES NOT FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL PLOT**_

This is my first fanfiction, please be nice.

I apologise for any OOC or grammer, spelling mistakes. I am not a professional and my first language isn't English. So do forgive me for any bad grammer or english.

Tsuna is a five year old youkai. On one stormy night, he got separated from his pack and is now alone in a dense forest. when the storm finally cleared, he came out of his hiding spot and..."wow I didn't expect a youkai to be roaming around the garden..."

Chapter 0:Prologue

"Please fasten your pace young master Tsunayoshi! A storm is brewing and it would be bad if you get caught in it!" A women's voice echoed but all you can see from the direction of the voice is a beautiful fox of grey fur.

"Uuu...Tsu-kun is doing his best to catch up so wait for Tsu-kun Mai-chan!" a baby fox of glistening silver fur with a tinge of blue at the edges whined.

You can hear from his voice that this boy is indeed young. His voice is high - pitched and compared to other foxes in the pack, he had large cyan eyes. He is considered one of the more beautiful foxes of the family, not forgetting his dear brothers and sisters.

When he went cherry-picking with his private servant-Suzuhara Maihime, a storm brewed and they were far away from their caves. So they were now rushing back with all their might, afraid to get caught up in the storm.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is the fourth son of the Sawada family, one of prominent family in the youkai world and she might as well be dead if she lost him in this forest... but if she waited and helped him, they would both get caught in the storm.

Suzuhara Maihime is by no means a good person. The only reason...one of the reasons why she even signed up to take care of Tsunayoshi was because of the riches. Another reason might be because of the three older brothers the silver fox was related to.

Sawada Lemitsu, the first born.A energetic fox with dirty blonde fur. His smiles are what makes the servants in the house active in their work. Not to mention he is very outgoing and has a body of a trained warrior that makes women drool over him and men admire and respect him .

Sawada Leyasu, the third child of the family. He is a very gentle and calm fox. He seems as if he is the oldest of the house because of his maturity, but he have a sister complex towards his older sister whom he admire for being so fierce when needed and outgoing when she's happy.

Sawada Tsuyanoshi, the twin brother of her current master, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Unlike her brother's cute appearance, he has a air of coolness surrounding him and always have a cold look plastered on his face which never smiled(to most people he don't smile). (Imagine tsuna hyper dying will mode)

Though it is true that he dont smile to most people, he do smile. Only at his younger twin brother though. After all, who would understand him more then the person who was part of him before they were given birth? His younger twin brother of course.

When Maihime stopped day dreaming, she turned around to look for her charge, only to see there was no one behind her!

'Oh no! Oh no! I lost the young master in this forest ! Why did he wanted to go cherry picking at the borderline between the demon world and the human world?' She was panicking a lot. Of course she will.

She had just lost one of the sons of THE sawada family. It is common knowledge that the sawada family is closely bonded together and would not hesitate to slay any back stabbers or people who hurt their beloved.

And for all she knows, Sawada Tsunayoshi was the favourite of the family's head though she didn't know why.

She also knew how much of a brother complex the other young masters and mistresses are.

The only thing she could think now in the middle of the raging storm was to think up of an excuse or else... three words -_she is dead-._

Then she remembered... No one knew she went out with the young master...

Thinking that she had the perfect plan to cover for herself, she scurried home with her tiny paws.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.Tsuna POV.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"Mai-chan? MAI-CHAN PLEASE WAIT FOR TSU-KUN! DON'T LEAVE TSU-KUN HERE ALONE!"

I tried to shout for her name even louder but when the thunder roared, I could only think of getting into a safe place.

Survival was top priority-father often said that.

I crawl into a small hole inside a huge tree and feel sleepy from all the work done today.

It is so scary. .. Where is mama? Where is papa?

Tsu-kun is scared... someone please save me...

Eventually, I closed my eyes as I drift off to sleep...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Morning came and I open my eyes. Wiggling my tail, I crawl out of the hole to see sunlight.

It is so bright outside and I flinch from the brightness. My eyes are not use to the sunlight yet. So then I shrink back into the hole trying to adjust my eyes first before going outside again.

When I do go out, I hear a voice from behind me and quickly turn around to see a giant above me.

"Wow I didn't expect a youkai to be roaming around the garden..."

I squint my eyes trying to figure out who that giant is, not that I knew anyone outside my family and saw... is that black fur growing on that person's head? And why is he not cold with no fur covering his body?

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

End of chapter 0

Did you enjoyed it? I hope it wasn't too bad for your tastes...

Reviews are appreciated and I hope you can tell me what you are expecting or what you want me to write about. I can consider it and add it into the story (^-^)


	2. Meeting of Black Furry Number One

First reviewer tsuna16, thank you for you kind remarks (^_^)

Xx nikorou Xx , even though this chapter won't be about the servant, please read it! You can pm me on what you wish to make happen to the servant!

You know your answer now guest-san

jessiej1987, do ask me more questions and thank you for reviewing

TsunaMoe thank you for your reviewing and hope to have you continued support

CalmCat, animals don't speak human language, but understand them. Humans cannot understand tsuna but tsuna understands them. They will understand him later though (spoilers... I hope no one minds)

Thats a great idea -san!

Thank you starbrigate for correcting my spelling ... I didnt know Iemitsu and Ieyasu were spelt with " I " instead of "L" im so embarassed of myself

Please continue supporting me (^_^)

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
Chapter 1 meeting one of the strange black furries

After the birthday of his cousin, Fon was taking a stroll in the back garden of their family when he spotted a glowing object near their sacred oak tree.

Fong have never understood why his father warned him about not going too close to the oak tree.

Sure it was creepy with all the cleansing charms tied to it on a rope, but Fong had seen even more creepy things like his cousin petting a young geese.

When Fong reached the glowing object, he found fur. Yes fur. Glowing fur.

When did fur had the ability to glow? Fong was a herbalist and he knew thousands of herbs, wild animals, even the whole eco-system near his area. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

When he approached the final destination of where the fur ended, he found a small puffball curled up in the tree trunk.

Looking closer, the puffball seemed to be twitching and he continued to stare.

When the puffball finally moved, he was amazed to see a tiny fox covered by snow white fur.

He then remembered how there were not any foxes living around their housing area, and remembered what his father told him about fox gods living in the old oak tree.

He then thought about it. So when the puffball finally crawled out of the hole, he mumbled to himself.

"Wow I didn't expect a youkai to be roaming around the garden..."

The little fox then turned around to face him...

When he got a good look at the fox's face, only one word came into his mind when he thought of how to discribe the fox.

'Cute'

The Hibari family members , and the family itself have all sorts of weird-unique interests. For example the family have a strange rule for the males and females of the family. Or another example is that the wind of the hibari family (Fon) have a weird interest in animal tails.

Interests, or one would say "fetish" in the hibari family, is something that runs in the hibari household.

Likewise, Fon that have a animal tail fetish cannot, and I repeat CANNOT control himself when he see something of his liking.

Especially when he sees a cute animal- something called "fox", and its cute wiggly, swaying, bouncy, fuffy, -insertadjectives-, TAIL, Fon can just NOT control his love.

Without thinking, he lifted the small petite animal up from the tree trunk and hugged it.

Now that his cousin had his fun with the birthday party, its his turn to enjoy himself, and thus Fon started indulging in his love for furry tails.

.'.'.'.'.'.'. Tsuna pov .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"Eep" I let out a small sqeak sound when I felt the strange furless guy wrap his hands around me.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I struggle but his grip was too strong.

Were humans this strong? What are those hearts things in his eyes? I didn't know humans had that power...

Anyway, what should I do now?

I use my front paws to push the layer of silky fur that is holding me (silk) and tried to jump out of the grasp of that furless person.

Of couse I fail...

Now what am I suppose to do with this strange human?

-end of chapter 1-

Well? What do you want tsuna to do with Fon? I await for reviews and suggestions (^_^)

I wanted to upload this earlier but blazblue just had to make me wait. Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion just had to make me play... I just had to do astral for both of them (I gave up on Amane Nishiki since I can never control him well)... sooo my addiction to blazblue made me write this late... sorry?

Well, im making an effor to update once a week (^_^")


	3. The Stranger's Paws Reminds me of

Since I wrote lesser for the latest chapter, Im uploading a new one today.  
Thank you for all the reviews!  
Some gave me a lot of plot bunnies , So thank you reviewers.  
So I'm debating whether to comment to all reviews since I may spoiler a lot... please help me decide (^)

Chapter 2- Father's paws were warm

Little Tsuna trashed around in the stranger's arms, but the hold on him just keep getting tighter.

Finally, after a long period of struggling, Tsuna gave up and let the stranger do what he wanted.

Squealing was all Tsuna heard.

After another long period of patience, the stranger's grip on Tsuna finally loosened.

Tsuna sighed a sigh of relief.

Tsuna finally relaxed in the stranger's arms after a while.

Fon, sensing Tsuna's comfort, smiled.

Fon, still carrying Tsuna, strolled back into the Japanese castle without the little fox noticing.

He could not wait to show his younger cousin what he found at the garden.

The garden was of a luminous green. It is a perfect description of a Japanese garden. There were rocks surrounding the lake which shined brightly under the light of the moon.

Bamboos and cherry blossoms were surrounding the area. There were a small patch for gardening near the yard. Although it is 'small', it is the size of a normal room.

The Japanese house was of wood and screens. sliding doors were used instead of doors with knobs.

The house is filled with magnificence, both with the placing of ancient furnish and the auras of the family.

Once Tsuna was brought into the house, he snapped out of his comfort-that was the comfy, silky, soft material the stranger's fur had.

He flinched when he heard a scream.

Fon noticed the flinch and started patting Tsuna, to ease him.

Tsuna enjoyed the warmth the stranger's large paws gave him amd snuggled into his arms.

" ...And its just after his birthday too... Why couldn't Kyoya just wait before scaring the daylights out of another servant? "

'Kyo...ya...?' the name keeps repeating in Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna tilted his head abit and looked up to see Fon's eyes... that contained...sadness?

'I wonder why even Kyoya have to join in the fight for the head's position...he's only seven...'

Fon then noticed something poking his sleeves.

It was Tsuna's pointy nose.

"Maa... Thank you little one for comforting me" Fon then started rubbing Tsuna's head.

Tsuna blushed a bit. It wasn't really like he was comforting him. Tsuna just didn't like anyone feeling sad.

Tsuna then realised why he liked Fon's paws so much.

Fon's hands reminded him of his father's paws when he was younger.

For some reason or another, his father stopped petting him when he turned three. Father's paws were huge. Bigger than the furless number one.

Tsuna was enjoying his memory of getting patted by his father when he heard another scream again. This time nearer.

He quickly fumbled into Fon's arms and peaked out from the top.

And out came a tonfa, which Tsuna recognize as a shiny grey stick.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.

How was it?  
Please review~~  
And I am debating whether to write about the servant or more about Tsuna next chapter.  
It all depends on you readers!

Again, thank you so much for reading!


	4. Something about the Hibari Family

Thank you for all the reviews! I see some familiar names in the reviews so thank you all so much for supporting me and this fanfiction of mine.

Reading the reviews make me so energetic and I noticed some people wants me to write more for one chapter, and I shall write more, however I may not write that much since I upload weekly and have school... Tight schedule much (;^;)

But I'll try my best to write more so please continue showing your support!

Xx nikorou Xx -san, yes she will be appearing but on later chapters, so please await for her appearance!

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Chapter 3 - The Strange Family Rule

"What? Done so soon?" Came a silky voice.

'Tsu-kun likes that voice' Tsuna thought.

Fon, immediately realising the situation, covered Tsuna's face by pushing him down into his arms.

Like that, Tsuna couldn't see anything.

"Kyoya-kun, do you mind? There are still guests in the house." Fon lightly scolded the skylark standing infront of him.

Hibari Kyoya is his seven years old cousin whom he came to visit some time ago.

They were celebrating his birthday when Kyoya, the birthday boy went on a rampage since ' too many herbivores were crowding '.

As a result, they had to stop the celebration and the party ended with a few guests injured, which was a good thing. However, after the clearing up, Kyoya went on a rampage again. Since a servant threw his blanket(which had little bird patterns on it) away.

Although Fon finds Kyoya's possesiveness of cute things extremely cute, he was sure he would not want Kyoya to spot the little youkai and steal him away from him.

Kyoya apparently thinks that everything in the world belongs to him thanks to their idiotic grandfather who taught him how to not to share.

However, the small miracle of hiding the youkai did not happen as the little youkai popped his head up from Fon's arm. It seems that he found a gap in between Fon's arms and wriggled his way up.

"Ah...busted. .." Fon sighed.

Hibari Kyouya looked down at the animal before him and...is that a blush I see?

"Mine" he said.

"Er...No Kyoya. .. Erm... This is mine so you cannot take him." Fon backed away a little when his cousin started producing a menacing aura that made little animals run away in fear. But Fon is no little animal.

Staring up, little Tsuna finally saw the person's face.

Face decorated with a pair of sharp eye, pointy nose, and a frowning mouth...he actually looked pretty... pretty. Especially when he have more fur then furless number one.

The kimono he was wearing was adorned with petal patterns and the obi too, adorned with flower pins and ribbons.

'His fur is so ... black...or is that his clothes? Why is his clothes so colourful? His fur is also strange though... why is it so long?' Tsuna thought.

The reason why Hibari Kyoya is dressed like this, is because of the very strange family rule of the Hibari Family.

The Hibari family rule states that all males of the household are suppose to dress up as females. Reason is to know more about the female living stye and so-called "feelings". Thus, after the males of the family wed, the females would have a more comfortable living condition with the husband as compared to one that doesn't know how women likes to be treated.

Though there were some males that either did not learn anything from it, or some that got used to being female so much...their heart became femime and such males rarely would be able to find a mate for themselves. So the family had to lessen the teaching of cross-dressing and make the males learn how to be 'male' too.

So after the coming-of-age ceremony, the males of the house would have to stop 'learning about females' and start knowing how to act like a 'male'.

The same applies to the females of the house. Since females are . considered weaker then most males, the head decided to also apply the rules to females, so as to train them so they won't be as 'useless' as they once were.

Of course the females have to learn how to become ladylike too, so after their coming-of-age ceremony, which happens faster then males, they would have to attend courses on lady manners and such.

Anyway, back to the main story.

Tsuna continued to stare at the less furless number 2 with his beady eyes.

Kyoya turned away after getting stared by too much. And when he did, Fon took the opportunity to run away, not before getting knocked to the ground with a tonfa striking his head.

With a knocked to his head, the ten years old Fon who just completed his coming-of-age ceremony not long ago, who hadn't learn a single thing in fighting, could only lie down in the cold, hard tatami mat and faint.

Snorting at how weak his cousin was, Kyoya marched to the fainted body and picked up the bundle of fur that seemed to be shaking a lot. Of course not before stepping on his cousin's back.

Kyoya was not really fond of Fon, since Fon beat him to certain things, and subjects, mainly those connected to the eco-system, geography l and science.

Thus seeing how his father praises Fon infront of him so many times, little Kyoya just can't help but be jealous of that omnivorous herbivore.

Why a omnivorous herbivore? First of all, after watching some animal documents that was sent to him by his older sister, which he also hated, who was on a travelling spree around the globe, he learnt about the 3 animal food chain.

Thinking that he is a carnivore and that everyone else were either a omnivore or herbivore, he deemed his cousin whom he respect just a little bit, since he admit his loss to him in some parts of academics, a omnivour.

However, his older cousin who have not yet learnt the basics of fighting must be called a herbivore, thus his cousin was a omnivorous herbivore.

Blinking as he absorb the situation, the shocked Tsuna who was till scared after getting knocked down together with Fon, screamed a silent scream, and fainted. In Hibari Kyoya's hand.

When Kyoya looked at the tiny fox on his arms, he smirked abit and walked away, to his bedroom. Not before saying one " hmph, herbivore ".

_End of chapter 3_

How was it? I serious think I should get to the maid's chapter the next one since it has been some time since I wrote about her (in the prologue).

What do you think will happen next?

What do you think will happen to the maid?

Will Tsuna's family find out what happened to him?

Well that's for you, the reviewers to decide.

Then, till the next chapter (^_^)/

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

P.s. heres an omake for a reviewer. "SayWhat"-san.

Reviewer-san asked "why is patting a geese creepy"

Do you remember that I wrote about how Fon thought his cousin patting a geese was creepy?

After reading the review, I had a plot bunny and thus I'm going to share with you guys!

Thank you for pointing that out!

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

O.M.A.K.E

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Omake 1: of patting geeses part one

After his coming-of-age ceremony, Fon had time to laze about in his household since both his parents went to Japan to visit his uncles and aunts.

It was so peaceful for Fon until a call from his parents came.

" Fon, come to where we are at now. " a simple sentence from his father made his 'holiday' end.

It seems that his cousin's birthday was coming soon and he had to go celebrate with the family as part of the Hibari clan.

After he reached Japan, he was taken aback by the amount of buildings there. However it was not a time to have a sight viewing trip, since father's demands were absolute.

If father says he have to reach the main house at 4pm in the afternoon, he have to be there by 3.50pm in the afternoon.

If he didn't, there would be heavy consequences to pay for. One would be the extermination of his furry tail collection in his secret room that was connected to his room, which his father found coincidently but didn't destroy it immediately since it was a good blackmail item.

Cursing about how easy his father found his treasure, he reached the house.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

How was it?

Send me a review or a pm on what you want to be happened to the

Servant and the later chapters, to tsuna, and whether you want other kinds of omake

Wait for part 2 on a later date~~

Adieu~


	5. The Start of her Pain

Phewww :_; I almost missed the Monday dateline! I blame the travelling time needed for going to a friend's house.

Here's chapter 4, but before that, let me thanks some reviewers for reviewing and reply some reviews.

Tsuna-san, this is the chapter~

Flower QT02-san, yes I will keep going, thank you!

Amaya-san, I have taken your suggestion and made them panick~! Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Noriko-san, thank you~ it was a sudden plot bunny I had while drawing Tsunayoshi.

Freir-san, I will try finding a beta, I have some in mind and I will ask them some time later since they are busy currently, but not to worry they will beta soon~~ and thank you for reviewing

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, thank you for reviewing~~

I didn't really reply to the other reviewers, sorry if I didn't since I only replied to those few that commentes on the latest one, but if you want to send me ideas, more reviews, suggestions, or mistakes I made, I would really appreciate it.

Thank you for all your support and I bring you chapter 4, the melon head's arrival.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Chapter 4- Melon head and siblings' possessiveness

"TSU-TSU-TSU-!"

With a bang on the door, the doors to a big room opened.

Annoyed, the person sitting on the sofa grunted at the blonde screaming at the door.

"What "tsu" you stupid Iemitsu?" The person with cold eyes whispered, but loud enough to be heard by the person at the door.

"Yes onii(big brother), what "tsu"?"another person sitting at the sofa asked. That person has blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"TSUNA IS MISSING!" the person with dirty blonde hair shouted.

With that one sentence, both males dropped the items they were holding. One a picture of a female and one a picture book.

"...repeat that," they said simultaneously

"When I went to his room to wake him up, he's missing from his bed! I tried finding him around the 'cave' but I couldn't find him!Where are you Tsu-chan!?"

"Nufufufu, did I hear someone said little Tsuna has gone missing? Why that's terrible!" A voice came from outside the room. It was not long before the owner himself stepped into the room.

The "room" is decorated with expensive furnitures. Paintings hanged on walls and antiques placed on tables glistening of gold . The ceiling hung a chandelier which had crystals handing on it.

'That laugh...' the two males who have gravity defying hair thought.

"Oh Melon-head I thought I told you to stay at the guest room and don't move around? If uncle sees you I won't know what he will do to you." Iemitsu warned the teen infront of him.

Sure he had a head shaped in a weird way but to say it looked like the dreaded fruit called "melon".

Daemon glared at Iemitsu and roared," as if you have the right to call me a melon you turf head!"

"Wha-What did you just call me? And excuse me I called your hair a melon not you!"

"Thats the same as insulting me as you are insulting part of my body-"  
Before he could finish the sentence, the two boys that were 'watching the show' interferred.

"Shut your traps. Both of you." Threathening aura of "if you don't do what I say, know the consequences you shall pay" oozed out from the two boys and made the two 'adults" flinch and stay silent.

After a moment of silence, a person spoke.

"Onii, first of all, are you sure he is just not playing hide and seek with you as usual? He loves doing that you see. And when he does that with me and get found quickly, he starts to tear up and he starts going on about how 'nii-nii is so mean to Tsu-kun'. Ah~ my little Tsuna is so cute!"

"What are you talking about Ieyasu? When Tsunayoshi plays hide and seek with me, he would always run out from hidoing to me when a few hours pass since he became scared of hiding and always whined about how 'Tsu-Tsu, Tsu-kun's scared of monsters hiding under the bed! Comfort me!' And starts hugging me and rubbing his teary face onto my chest. Ah MY Tsunayoshi is so cute~" the person with cold eyes(now added with a few sparkles here and there) said.

"Huh what do you mean by YOUR Tsunayoshi? Are you crazy? Of course you are. Since everyone that is sane in the clan knows that Tsuna is mine."

"Woah Woah Woah! Where is this going? Anyway, I'm pretty sure he is not playing hide-and-go-seek with me, since I know all of his hiding spots. Even if he finds a new place to hide in, I can still find him since I already memorised little Tsuna's smell- wait why are you people staring at me like that?" Iemitsu stated, startled that even the pervertic melon was staring at him as if he was some kind of pervert.

"Oya Oya, I see even this turf head have fallen for Tsunayoshi's charms. This is inevitable I guess... hmm and is that Tsuyanoshi-kun I see? Hmm.. you have grown up from the last time I saw you. Finally got a human form I see. Did you finally graduated from thinking that you were just a normal fox with fox ears and stuffs." Melon head stated.

"Well yes, I guess I have. but have you learnt how to hide your teeths? Prince of the Spade kingdom, vampire Daemon .d. Spade?" There were sarcasm filling up the room as the two 'monsters stare at each other...

.'.'.'.'.'.  
End of chapter 4~~

Time for Omake~

.-.-.-.-. Omake 2- of petting geeses part two.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fon stumbled onto the rough bed as he recalled his first meeting with his... cousin...

It was not a pleasent meeting, especially after he almost got killed in the process.

Why did grandfather even made Hibari Kyoya a fighter?

"I thought females weren't suppose to fight! What had I been learning the past few years of my life?" Fon whined.

After reaching the house, Fon wanted to run away immediately. There were screams of agony everywhere and stains of blood splattered throughout the whole corridor. What was happening? Was there an attack? But mother said...

"Fon-kun? This is your mother speaking. This place is really very peaceful, with all the gardening and furnish..." and so the list of peaceful images came floating into his mind as his mother listed out a few things.

However the images soon got destroyed when another scream came from beside him. The room beside him to be precise.

A person flew out of the screened sliding doors and a pair of tonfas flew passed him. And out came a female, whom Fon almost thought was a mirror relection of him before the coming-of-age-ceremony if not for the bloodied kimono and splattered blood on that person's face.

That was the first meeting of him and Hibari Kyoya.

.'.'.'.'.

Endo~~

Please review desu ~

Reviews gives me plot bunnies like the omake, so please review!  
Although I won't reply to every single review, I would try my best to follow the reviews and such that the story will flow nicely and how majority of the people wants it to flow like.

For people who have reviewed since chapter 0, thank you for all the support and I will continue doing my best to write this fanfiction weekly.

When my sister pronounced Daemon as Doraemon.. I can't look at him the same way ever again. So I introduced him here.

There will(might) be 2 or more chapters on the other side of the family, so stay tune~~

And LASTLY and MOST IMPORTANTLY,  
What do YOU REVIEWERS want me to do to the servant?  
Please pm me or review, so I can have more ideas and you can have the story flowing with you- I have no idea how to say this, but please review to what you want to make happen to the servant.

Thank you for reading~


End file.
